koririfandomcom-20200213-history
Koriri
The Koriri are a humanoid space faring civilization. They have a high level of technology. They have abandoned the idea of central government and have organised themselves into a number of clans which control significant areas of space within the whole of the Koriri territory . History Koriri Prime evolved 2 sentient species, the Koriri and the Asahinai. The Koriri evolved from the mamalian apes of the northern jungles of Attika, spreading early in their history across the sea to colonise Illyria. The Asahinai evolved from the great hives of insects that inhabited the equatorial deserts of Manticora. The Asahinai The Asahinai evolved into six limbed though humaoid creatures. Their society remained a very insectish caste based system. The majority of Asahinai were unable to breed individually and as such each Hive was dependant on its Queens (typically between 3-5 per hive) and the various nobels who vied for their affections. Sentience was achieved by the Asahinai as a weapon in the ever ongoing fratricidal wars with neighbouring hives. A few hives bred sentient workers who could concive of and build more complicated weapons, such as the bow, leading to the crossbow and onto seige equipement like the trebuchet. As those hives who had embraced the experiment with sentience outpaced their less enlightend neighbours more hives switched to sentience. The Koriri The Koriri evolved from the great apes of northern Attika. The Koriri gradually spread across Attika and into Illyria family groups gradually growing to clans, from their into city states and then to loose countries. Loose restrictions on the movement of people between Koriri cities and countries helped the Koriri to spread ideas and their technology quickly caught up and then passed the Asahinai. Contact Koriri mathemticians had long advocated that the planet was spherical but the previling wisdom was that Attika and Illyria were the only landmasses. Gradually however, in conjunction with the inprovements in ship design that had followed numerous naval engagements between the cities of Illyria and Attika, navigators and the rulers of various costal cities began to make forays out into the western ocean. The galleon Bountiful Harvest, on a voyage funded and equiped by the Duke of Vathuarglae, is credited with discovering the coast of Manticora and returning to tell the tale. After a month at sea the lookout on the Bountiful Harvest spotted land. The ship proceeded into a large esturay and anchored while an expidtion was sent ashore. A brief exploration was conducted but no contact was made with any inhabitants and the expidition returned to the ship. The following morning an oar powered trireme from the Black Stalk hive appeared. The trireme's captain did not recognise the Harvest and deduced that it was a new design from a rival hive. The trireme immediately set a course to ram and launched ballistae. The Harvest responded with gunpowder cannon sinking the trireme and taking a number of her drowned crew aboard to study. The Koriri crew was disgusted at the inectile Asahinai and the captain of the Harvest decided to return to Vathuarglae with the specimens and the intelligence he had obtained. 1st Expeditionary War When the Bountiful Harvest returned to the city of Vathuarglae its discoveries were initally denouced as a hoax. However further expiditions were funded from Vathuarglae and its neighbouring cities and gradually it became accpeted that a new landmass lay across the western ocean and that it was inhabited by horrific insect people. Category:Koriri History Pre Space